


Art: Waterpark

by velociraptorerin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, but linking is great tho, please, sam and steve can be silly sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: Digital painting of Sam and Steve taking a selfie in an underground pool, at a waterpark 📸 🌊 💦
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Art: Waterpark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> This was created for [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer) for SamSteve Small Gifts 2020. The prompt was Sam and Steve at a waterpark, and it was so much fun to paint these two being a little silly 😊😊
> 
> Also, this setting was a great excuse to be adventurous with the lighting colors, which I always love!
> 
> Thank you SamSteve Small Gifts mods!! This is such a wonderful event ♡

[Click for full size](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50762455528_4fa1ff5ef1_k.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ♡


End file.
